


The Sights

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Darcy to go sightseeing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sights

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720031.html?thread=95060639#t95060639
> 
> Theme : happy endings  
> Prompt : MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, their honeymoon

"You set an alarm?"

Darcy blinks sleepily up at Steve, pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes to join the already tangled mass sticking up in every direction and falling over her shoulders. Once that's out of the way, Steve is unable to miss how her gaze is narrowed, her brows knit in a frown, her facial expression perfectly matching the expression of asperity in her voice. Which, not for the first time, and probably not for the last, he doesn't understand. 

"I didn't want to waste the day," he tells her, sitting upright in bed and  swinging his legs over the side. His feet sink into the plush carpet - honeymoon and honeymoon suite courtesy of Tony Stark, this hotel certainly hadn't skimped on the furnishings - and he looks back over his shoulder at her. She's progressed to shaking her head but hasn't otherwise moved. 

"You set an alarm on the first day of our honeymoon," she mutters and he knows her well enough to know that she's talking to herself rather than him. "Unbelievable." 

He shrugs. "I told you... This is probably the first real vacation I've ever had. I don't want to miss anything." Because vacations had been a luxury his family had never been able to afford and while he'd seen a great deal of the world with the army, it had always been on the clock, a hundred eyes and more watching his every move. 

Darcy presses her lips together but he can still see them twitch. "I know that, sweetheart," she says gently, laying a hand on his arm. "But do we have to be up and at 'em quite so early?" 

Steve doesn't blink. "Early morning's the best time of day to see the sights... before it gets too crowded." She says nothing, just stares at him and he gives her his best smile, the one he keeps just for her. "You don't want to come sight-seeing with me?" 

He's trying his best to be flirty - he thinks Natasha would be proud - but Darcy just lifts an eyebrow, gives him a smile that can only be described as saucy. "Honey," she drawls, throwing the covers to one side and exposing her naked body to his gaze, "I am the sights." 

At that he does blink, lets his eyes roam up and down her skin, then up and down again. "Can't argue with that," he says eventually, and for the rest of the day, he doesn't. 


End file.
